The present invention features a stabilizing garment system for wear during exercise. The stabilizing garment system is an article of clothing comprising one or more areas of spandex that follow the path of a ligament and/or a muscle of a wearer. The areas of spandex are for providing compression and/or added support to the wearer's ligaments and/or muscles. In some embodiments, the stabilizing garment system may help reduce pain in joints and/or pain in the back. The system may feature a shirt (e.g. short sleeved, long sleeved), a pair of pants, a pair of shorts, or a combination thereof.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.